Murata Aimu
Murata Aimu is one of the main cures in Connected ♪ Pretty Cure. Aimu is a reserved and caring girl, who plays the harp and enjoys music a lot. After finding Memoria, she gained the power to turn into Cure Prophecy, a legendary warrior who represents the destiny and determined actions. Appearance Aimu is a tall girl who has warm, fair skin and has freckles. She has emerald green round eyes, arched eyebrows and mint green, flowy hair, which is usually worn down and reaches her neck. Aimu is known to be noticeably beautiful. She doesn't like to stand out in middle to others, and prefers to wear more discreet and cute clothes. Personality Aimu is kind, wise, nurturing and caring, although very quiet. She cares deeply for the well-being of others, even becoming overprotective and somewhat aggressive when seeing someone hurt or in danger. Aimu is also very conscious and melancholic, and spends most of her time thinking silently on her own. She sometimes acts like a know-it-all, known for being extremely stubborn. Aimu is also quite strong. She is considered very beautiful by others, who often come to her for help and advice as well, thinking of her as a girl with a heart of gold. But most people don't see the scary side of her personality; the side that is willing to go to extreme lengths to protect the ones she cares about. Relationships Rikimaru Yume - When Yume started working as a waitress at her family's restaurant, Aimu was initially somewhat annoyed with her, but they soon became friends, developing a strong bond. Abilities Aimu is a wise girl who spends most of her time thinking, but is also physically strong. She plays the harp. After meeting with Memoria, Aimu became able to transform in the legendary warrior Cure Prophecy, who can only transform if she's with Rikimaru Yume, known as Cure Illusion. Attacks Cure Prophecy has the power of the flora and music, with most of her attacks being based on plants and string instruments. Blossoming Root is Cure Prophecy's main attack. Prophetic Aria is Cure Prophecy's main music attack. Etymology Aimu: ai can mean "affection", "meeting", "date", "color" or "unclear", while mu means "dream". Murata: mura means village, and da can mean "rice paddy" or "many". Songs Aimu's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika, Ohara Kazumi, Ueno Chie and Rikimaru Yume. * Blooming Memoir * Call Out To Destiny Duets * Open My Eyes '(Along with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika, Ohara Kazumi, Ueno Chie, and Rikimaru Yume) * '''Melody! Harmony! Memory! '(Along with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika, Ohara Kazumi, Ueno Chie and Rikimaru Yume) * '''The Future Will Be Bright (Along with the voice actresses for Ohara Kazumi and Rikimaru Yume) * Our Hearts Are Singing '''(Along with the voice actress for Rikimaru Yume) * '''A Beautiful Reminder (Along with the voice actress for Rikimaru Yume) Category:Main Characters Category:Green Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters